


A Bit of Memory

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detective, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Noir, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolai Romanov doesn’t stop until a case is solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt: Nat/Bucky Genderswap, Noir Detective

The dame that walks into my office screams trouble to my instincts as we introduce ourselves. She looks familiar, like she’d blend in with all the housewives doing their shopping downtown, but if she’s a housewife, I’d eat my hat. 

She gives me a fake name when we introduce ourselves. I let it slide, she came to me after all and there may come a time when I need that information, but for now, I want to know why she’s here. 

We make polite conversation over coffee. It lets me study her and gives her a chance to relax and let things slip. Except nothing really slips from this dame. She’s really pretending to be that housewife, except her hair hair is just a bit too perfect and her left arm is off. It’s not something the average person would notice, but then the average person hasn’t been trained to notice things the way I have. Whatever is wrong with the arm, Mrs. Blair is used to compensating for it and making it appear normal. 

Finally, we get to why she’s here and there’s a whopper of a story. Apparently, she lost her memory years ago, but suddenly it’s all coming back. She’s curious about her history, but well, her husband isn’t the sort that would want the past brought up. She can’t shake the memories though, feels that there’s something more out there. She offers to pay, says it’ll have to be in jewelry that I can pawn. Jewelry is easy, she has a bunch and her husband will never know if a few pieces go missing. Cash, cash he keeps track of and doesn't let her a penny more than she needs.

There’s something off about this dame and I know it, but I agree to take the case. The arm, it’s the arm that does it for me. That arm’s been broken recently or it never healed right, one of the two. I see the dame out, get her into a cab, and advise her to take a few more cabs, before going elsewhere. She nods.

It’s not until she’s pulling away that I realize just who hired me: Noelle Pierce, wife of Alexander Pierce.

Fuck. This is going to blow up in my face, but I agreed to the case and Nicolai Romanov doesn’t stop until a case is solved.


End file.
